Mobile Suit: GUNDAM TERRA
by Squall Lonerise
Summary: (StarWarsGundam Crossoverfic, NO SW characters will show up, cept a couple of referances) The third story in a set of four that cronicles the battles of the Terran Aliance verses the Galatic Empire's invasion force (Please Read and Review!)
1. War of Futility

(I own nothing about Gundam or Star Wars)

**Mobile Suit: GUNDAM**

**TERRA**

**The year is Universal Century 0089, humanity has been at war with an invading group that calls themselves the Empire, for a long ten years. **

**The Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon were at a tense stance in UC 0079 when, suddenly, an unknown group comes and declares the Earth Sphere for their own, along with the Space Colonies and the rest of the Terran star system.**

**After a five year long confrontation, the Imperial forces were driven to the far reachs of the system, and the allied forces of the EF and eon, newly formed into an Alliance, beleived the empire defeated, when for two years no activity was heard of from them. Then, in UC 0084....**

**A Space Colony was dropped onto the North American continent, ruining 90 of the western half of it, and severly damagng the remaining portions of it.**

**After investigation, it was determined that a detachment of Imprial troops had gained control of the Colony in secret, and gassed the population, before sending it on its way to the fateful impact. After a frantic search for the rest of the detachment, they were finally discovered, attempting a Colony Ram into the Zeon stronghold of Solomon. After a major battle, the Colony was oblitorated before Solomon sustained an impact. The Empire retreated for another three years, promicing that they would return one day and defeat the Alliance.**

**In UC 0088, a massive Imperial fleet entered the Terran system, intent on carrying out conquest of it, even if it ment their own lives to do it.**

**The war has raged on fiercly for a year, and in UC 0089.......**

**Episode 1: War of Futility**

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter**

Gundam launched out of its hangar, ready to take down the enemy.

Its target, a small fleet of Imperial Battleships, armed with enough firepower to raze the planet Gundam had been launched to defend.

"Angle the forward deflectors, and ready the Turbolaser batteries to fire at the Mobile Suit. Do not let it near us!" General Halzen ordered, watching as the white Mobile Suit drew closer to the lead Star Destroyer, _Iron Fist._

"Hmph...setting up those kind of defences only work for large fleets, will those Imps never learn?" The pilot of Gundam said, shaking his head.

"First, they mess with Earth, then, they get chassed out, only to come back with more numbers....when will they just leave us alone? Probably never...unless I give them a reason to stay away...." The Gundam pilot told himself.

Gundam aimed its beam rifle at the upper part of one of the Star Destroyers, the one to the right of the lead ship, and one that was farther away than the lead ship....."this should wake them up....I haven't used the beam rifle at this range before....So they won't know that it can hit from this far...." The pilot said, to no one in particular.

He fired, Gundam's beam rifle letting loose a beam of hard light, that would peirce right through deflector shields, unlike the beam spray guns of the GMs that the Imps had fought in the past.

The red beam speared through the shield as if it weren't even there, then cut into the bridge of the Star Destroyer, just about two or three decks above the bridge of that ship. Another beam gouged through the front of the ship at an angle and came flying out of the open hangar, melting several TIE fighters that had just been launched.

General Halzen was not pleased with this new discovery. "Open fire on that Mobile Suit!" He ordered. The gunners complyed, sending volley after volley of Turbolaser beams at Gundam.

Gundam just danced around the beams, the pilot laughing at the Imperials. "I will give you a free hit! Come and get me!" He challanged the lead ship.

Gundam raised its shield just before a Turbolaser beam hammered into it. The shield broke. "Dang, I had to get cocky, didn't I? ugh.....well, that ship's going home with a broken hull today...." The Gundam pilot said.

Gundam hooked its beam rifle to its wiast and drew the left beam saber. It charged at the Star Destroyer.

"Shoot it down NOW!" Halzen ordered his gunners. They opened fire on the oncoming Mobile Suit, any shots that did hit seemed to do little to slow the Suit down. Gundam got closer, and Helzen could see its yellow, glowing eyes. it got to the ship, and landed on the hull, destroying the Turbolaser batteries with its head mounted Vulcan Cannons. It raised its left arm and plunged the saber down into the hull of the Star Destroyer. Then, Gundam ran down the hull and dragged the blade through as it ran, cutting the ship open. several explosions detonated down the length of the hull breach. By the time the damage was done and the explosions had faded, Gundam had vanished.

"Damn. Damage report." Halzen ordered.

He did not like the results.

Gundam was too powerful for them to face without something equal to it. Sure, they had Mobile Weapons of their own, but the most agile of these, the AT-STs, Gundam had merely kicked out of its way, and their most powerful, the AT-ATs, Gundam used as practice targets for its beam rifle and beam saber...in the case of onwe AT-AT, it had been cut clean in half by the beam saber, right down the body of the unit...and another had had its legs removed in one swipe, during the same engagement.

The Terrans GMs were basically weaker versions of Gundam, but even these had proved lethal during the last battle of the first invasion, a misserable flop.

Halzen stood on the bridge, staring at Mars, the Red Planet, the Terrans had called it. He thought about his last campaign into this star system in the unknown reigons, his mind wandering.

Gundam arrived at its destination, an old, somewhat beatup transport. The Hangar doors opened and admitted Gundam into it.

As soon as Gundam had docked, the pilot exited from the Mobile Suit.

"Hey! Nice work out there!" One of the techs said to him. "Thanks!" the pilot called back, before heading out of the hangar, removing his helmet as he walked. His brown hair has held back by a blue headband that was tied at the back. His green eyes surveyed the Gundam, before he let the doors to the Hangar shut.

He thought about how the war never really ended, it just kept stalling. It had started about ten years ago, when two hevilly armed ships came and demanded that the inhabitants surrendered to the Galactic Empire. Before anyone could even realy do anything, the Imperials had landed various Mobile Weapons onto Earth, and held most of the major cities under seige......until the development of Mobile Weapons called Mobile Suits. Then, the fight was at least equal for a time, quadrepedal behemoths of the Empire squaring off with the Humanoid Mobile Suits of the Terran Alliance. Then, as the war dragged on, the Mobile Suit that had been the basis for the GM suits, the Gundam, was pulled out of mothball storage, and commisioned as a weapon. It proved to be lethal on its own, but two more units were made to support it, one of which could merge with it....Guncannon, and Guntank (Guntank being the one to be able to merge with Gundam, and later moddd to merge with Guncannon)

Soon after the deplyment of this three suit team, the war ended, or so the Alliance thought.

The Empire came back three years later, and attacked with even more ferocity than before, now that they had a small fleet deployed.

That war ended as well.....and now....

The fleet Gundam fought today was only one of five that was in the Terran system at this time.

The pilot of Gundam looked out of a viewport in one of the coridors of the transport, the _Pyro_, named for its distinctive weapons systems, including a Heat Cannon, that blasted the target with pure heat, and Dual Flame projectors, that spewed a burning propellant fuel gel at the target, and the gel was adhesive.....highly.

"Sean? Back so soon, eh?" A friend of the Gundam pilot said to him. "Yep. Mike, how long until Guncannon is ready to deploy?" Sean asked the pilot of Guncannon.

"I'm not sure, the techs keep saying that they just need to fix the beam rifle....the rest is finished, as far as repair go. I am thinking of leaving the beam rifle on the ship until they fix it and take that big axe designed for Guncannon as a melee wep. I already got ranged stuff, those big cannons that the Suit is named for...." Mike said.

Sarah, the pilot of Guntank, walked up to them. "Good to see you back already." She said to Sean. "Thanks, any word about that scout ship that we saw earlier?" Sean asked her.

"Nope, and that's what worries me..." She said, her tone grave.

**Chapter 2**

**The battle for Mars begins**

The Zeon ship, _Dorowa_, drifted lazily toward _Pyro_, the Zeon ship briging suplies and transferring pilots with their Mobile Suits. "Hm....I wonder how those three are doing?" The commander of the ship asked himself.

Char Aznable, General, and commander of the _Dorowa_ and of the Zeon Martian fleet in general looked out of the bridges main viewport, watching the Alliance transport as they got closer.

"General, the scanners have detected an enemy ship approaching us, at combat speed." one of the tactical officers warned. "Pass the warning along to the _Pyro_." Char told the officer. "Roger that."

"Hm...looks like I am going to get to pilot my old suit once again.......you..." Char said, pointing to a rookie, newly arrived aboard the ship. "...order the MS deck crew chief to ready my Suit, along with Gamma squadron." Char ordered. "Roger that, General Aznable." The rookie replied, getting on the com and relaing Char's orders. Char straightened his Helmet and left the command deck, heading for the MS deck.

"Captain! The _Dorowa_ reports that an enemy ship is approaching at combat speed." The Comunications officer told the Captain. The Captain whirled about to face Sean, Sarah and Mike. "Prepare to launch." Captain Jennifer Spazintine ordered. "Yes Ma'am!" the three MS jocks replied with salutes, before taking off for the Mobile Suit Hangar.

"Captain Delaz, warn Captain Spaz that we are going to use the Minovsky Particle Field Genorator and then after she agnolages, activate it." Char ordered the Captain of _Dorowa_. "Roger that, General Aznable." Delaz replied.

Char straightned his red uniform tunic, waiting for the launchbay doors to open. He saw his radar go staticy for a moment, before the automatic canceler kicked in and it cleared. He could see the Imperial ship much closer than it had been when they first picked it up on sensors.

General Halzen watched as the sensors whent dead from an unknown interferance.

"Whats causing that?" he asked the sensor tech. "Unknown sir, but I would guess it is some kind of native interferance, like radiation from the local star." The tech told him. "Hm.....try to find a way around it....I don't like fighting blind." Halzen told the tech.

"General! Our weapons targeting systems are malfunctioning! We cannot lock onto the Zeon or the Alliance ships!" One of the tactical officers told him. "Damn.......fire manually then!" Halzen ordered. "But General.......we were not trained to fire manual!" The same officer said. "Then learn how to do so, and NOW!" Halzen ordered, addressing the Gunner crews as a whole.

"General Char Aznable, Launching!" Char announced, as he kicked in the boosters of his customized Zaku Delta, a new aerospace adaptaion of the Zaku 2. The Mobile Suit rocketed down the launch corridor, blasting out of the bay and into the void, straight for the Imperial ship. "Greetings, General Aznable!" A voice came over the com lines to say. Char regonized the voice. "Greetings Gundam!" He replied, seeing the Gundam come up beside him and salute.

He returned the salute. He felt, more than saw, a emerald beam lance out from the Imperial ship. He simply moved to the side a bit, then flipped the Star Destroyed the bird. The pilot of Gundam laughed. "Nice one, General." Gundam said.

General Halzen saw two Mobile Suits approach, one, the same as the one that had attacked them just hours before, the other, the personal Mobile Suit of General Char Aznabe, the infamous Red Comet, who had gotten the name from a comment made by Halzen's former superior officer, who was beaten in that battle, Halzen becoming his successor. Aznable had managaed to destroy 7 Star Destroyers that dark day.

"No way....it can't be! The Red Comet! He's here!" One of the newer gunners said, accidentally firing a Turbolaser shot in panic. The Red Comet dodged the shot easilly, then made a gesture with his Mobile Suit's left hand, with the middle finger of it extended and the back of the hand facing toward the Star Destroyer, to display the upraised finger. "What is that supposed to mean? Some kind of taunt?" Halen asked himself, trying to remember the time he had spent on the planet called Terra as a spy, then remembering the signifigance of it. He glared at the red Suit. "Open fire on the white Mobile Suit and the Red Comet!" Halzen ordered.

A wall of emerald beams was the gunners reply to the order.

"Incoming. Left or right?" Gundam asked Char. "Right." he said. "Roger that." Gundam replied, heading left of the wall.

The wall of emerald light passed between them and cut through empty space. The two Mobile Suits continued their trajectories, coming around the Star Destroyed from either side.

The two suits drew their weapons.

"NOW!" Char ordered to Gamma squadron and the Gunncannon that was merged with the Guntank to create a Mobile Armor, known as the Gunarmor.

Just as the rest of the Imperial contingant of Star Destroyers arrived, the group Gundam had been talking about when he had said Incoming, the Alliance strike force consisting of Gamma squadron and the Gunarmor arrived, slashing across the line of Imp ships and mauling one so badly it detonated a moment later.

Gundam and Char boosted right at the bridge of the ship that had been presant already, blasting away at the rest of the ship with their weapons. Explosive ammo erupted across the hull of the ship, destroying Gunbatteries, crimson beams cutting all the way trough the ship and emerging out of the other side.

Halzen was quite displeased. "I think it is time to revieal our new weapon. Com officer, contact the transport ship _Balthazar_ and alert them to deliver the new weapon." he ordered. "Yes General." the officer replied. "Pull us out of the fight, Helmsman." Halzen ordered.

The ship pulled back and spun around, the uper deck block almost hittting the white Mobile Suit as it turned. The Mobile Suit swung its beam saber at the ship, just missing. The Star Destroyed made a microjump into Hyperspace, getting just far enough away that the Alliance would not know where they had gone.

The transport _Balthazar_ arrived in the battle area, disgourged its cargo, then left before the Alliance Forces could get to it.

Gundam watched in horror as the crates that had been dumped burst open.......

reviealing......

Grey Mobile Suits, carrying long barreled beam rifles and using large shields of grey metal for defence, bearing the Imperial Logo. The Imp Suits blasted forth at the Alliance Forces, fireing some kind of heavy beam shots out of the long rifles.

Gamma squadron lost twenty Mobile Suits from the first barage..................

**Chapter 3**

**The new Mobile Suits, and the Gigas Tyranus**

"We have lost twenty Zakus from just that first barage! Its like their wielding Turbolaser Rifles!" one of Char's subordinates said, alarmed by this new development.

"Stay calm, and stay focused. Don't just sit and stare at them...fight!" Char ordered his squadron. "Roger that, General!" his subordinate said. "You heard the General! FIGHT!" the captain of Gamma Squadron ordered.

The Zaku Mobile Suits formed up for a moment, then broke as each pilot selected a target, then engagaed it. "Gundam, Guncannon, I have a feeeling that this isn't the Imp's only surprise for today...stay alert." Sarah told them, maintaining the anonymity of the pilots of Gundam and Guncannon, something they had to do, to protect their families from any possible retrobution their enemies could delivier, all three of them went by such codenaming, ever since they had first begun to fight in this war...this endless waltz.

"Roger that, Guntank." Sean and Mike said. The three of them had a close relationship, as friends and as wingmates.

Gundam turnd to Gunarmor, the fused form of Guncannon and Guntank, and gave a gesture to them, signalling to them that Gundam would be using them for a ride. They complyed and allowed Gundam to stand atop the flat shoulders of the Gunarmor. Sean felt.....strange....he felt something...threatining....from galactic west. He turned Gundam to face this.....sensations source. He saw a shadowy form, similar to a Zeon Mobile Armor.....

"....looks like you found me, white Mobile Suit.....now you shall die!" The pilot of the enemy unit said, breaking his radio silence, that had until then, made him undetected, Radar being screwwed up with the Minovsky interferance generated by the Zeon's Jammers.

Gundam just shrugged and Gunarmor launched out at the enemy unit. The enemy lanced out with a large beam shot, Gundam leaping away and over it deftly, the shot going overtop the Gunarmor. "Damn you!" the pilot cursed. Gundam launched itself at the enemy unit, drawing its beam saber. "Gah!" the enemy pilot exclaimed as he manuevered his unit away from a broad swing from Gundam. It drew away from Gundam quickly, out of close combat range, but not out of gun range. Gundam aimed and fired a beam rifle shot, the beam hitting, but reflecting off of the armor, upon which the reflection of Mars was visible. "Fool! Your beam weapons are useless against the Gigas Tyranus's reflective armor, its like a coating of mirrors that beams can't hurt, because they just bounce off!" the pilot said, reveailing the name of this new Mobile Armor. Gundam saw the Imperial Logo on the head of the Mobile Armor....it was as dull as the hull of a Star Destroyer.....Gundam aimed.....fired....and hit, the beam gouging into the armor, right into the center of the logo, where there was no reflection.

"Damn you, a million times, white Mobile Suit!" the pilot said. Gundam launched at the Gigas, beam saber drawn.

It stabbed the blade down into the logo, before the pilot could pull away.

Several eruptions of large size went off. "Emporor's black heart, you monster.....what are you called, so this old soldier can know the name of his match?" the pilot asked.

"Gundam." Sean said.

"Gundam, eh?........I see.......then..."

Gigas Tyranus exploded, throwing Gundam aside in the blast. "GUNDAM!" Sarah and Mike exclaimed as one.

"Gundam? Are you alright?" Char asked.

"Gundam! Respond!" Captain Spazantine said.

"Yeah.....I'm fine." Gundam replyed.

Char, meanwhile, was dealing with his own target....an annoyingly agile Imperial Mobile Suit.

"Damn..this one must be almost a Newtype....." Char said to himself as he lined up another shot and missed once he fired, the enemy Suit dancing around the stream of exploding machinegun ammo, that Char had let loose from his customized Chaingun.

"Ha! Hitting me with aim like that is impossible!" the enemy pilot taunted, the Mobile Suit giving a gesture Char assumed was obcene to the pilot's own culture. "Whats that supposed to mean, that your ego is too big for your head?" Char asked insultingly.

"Rude git...I'll show you the power of the Empire..and tell you the truth of your miserable life..right before you die!" the Imp said, getting too cocky for his own good, as he launched himslf recklessly at Char. Char slowly, calmly, drew his HeatHawk from behind him. Just as the enemy Suit got right infront of Char, trying to ram him, Char swung the heated-blade equiped Axe and let it melt into the neck of the enemy Suit, beheading it, and blinding it all at once.

As it swung around, the pilot, in a panic, serching for him to attack him in return before he finished the headless Suit, Char brought the heated Axe down and into the core of the Mobile Suit, cleaving it in half, right down the center. He boosted away as it exploded.

"Thats what you get for getting too confident, Imperial." Char said, his red Suit mock saluting the debris of the enemy unit. He felt, more that heard the warning, the approach from behind, of an enemy Suit. He calmly swung the axe behind him and hit. He then spun about, letting his Suit's right hand slide around the handle of the Axe, the hand only closed around it but not holding, until it finished with the turn. Char yanked the Axe out of the Suit and punched the enemy Mobile Suit in the head, hard. Kicking it away from him, he said to the stunned pilot "Blame it on the misfortune of choosing to fight me. Now....don't do that again." Char chided, his Zaku waving its index finger in a no-no gesture.

"General! The Imperials are withdrawing!" His Subordinate informed him.

"Good, Squadron, cease fire and form a defencive net around our ships....just in case." Char ordered.

The Zeon Suits complyed and returned to the two ships, who had held off, with the help of Zeon Mobile Armors, the rest of the Imperial Star Destroyers, who were now retreating...._for now, that is.....its only a matter of time before they deploy those MS units as their mainstay weapons...._Char thought bitterly. "He searched the open com lines for one name......finding the name, he opened a private channel....

"Brynhild.....how did your new unit hold up?" Char asked with concern. "Well, actually. I was surprised that it would work as well as it should, for such a new unit." She said in reply. "Good, was the hunting good today?" he asked. "Yep, plenty of fresh treats!" Brynhild said, her eyes lighing up with a warriors flame.

"Good." Char said, _Brynhild......have I ever told you how I feel about you....?_ Char thought to himself......he sw her eyes look inward....as if she had heard his thoughts...._curious...._he thought....he shrugged, making a mental note to look into his suspiciouns later. "Return to the _Dorowa_." Char said. "Roger that, returning now." Brynhild replyed.....she looked up at him again..."I managed to get one of those Suits rifles...and you might be curious about what their using......." she said to Char. "Oh?...dare I ask...what are they?" Char asked......

"Well....you know how those battleships...they have Turbolaser cannons.....well.....their Mobile Suits use Turbolaser Rifles.....I tested one...it has a slow fire rate, because the weapon has to charge up for another shot after letting on fly.....the data from it might be usefull....and if I may...I would like to hang onto it....I think I might be able to figure out a use for it." Brynhild said to Char...."Roger that.....head to the ship." Char said.

Gundam followed Guncannon and Guntank into the _Pyro'_s hangar, Sean eager to get out of the Mobile Suit so he could go use the restroom. "Jeez, kid....looks like you've been to hell and back." the Tech Chief, a man who insisted they just call Bob, said to Sean as he climbed out of the Gundam's cockpit. "Yeah....and its not as hot as they say it is either....." Sean said in reply, causing the Tech Chief to erupt in laughter. "heh, I guess your right!" Bob said.

**Chapter 4**

**Defender, Part 1**

"This is the civvilian transport _Natalis_! We are under fire from Imperial units! Requesting assistance immedeatly!" Captain Mira said over the emergency line. "Captain! The attackrs have launched.....m-mobile suits!?!?" one of the younger crewmembers said, in panic.

Just as Mira was about to ask where the Suits were......

A large head came into view, just infront of the main viewport. The glowing, yellow "eye" of the Mobile Suit flared menacingly.

Mira stood her ground instictively, as she hit the emergancy beacon controls.

"uhwaaaAA!!!"

Sean shot upright in bed, awoken by a nightmare of a civilian trnasport finding itself under fire by....Mobile Suits...."hmmmm......just a dream......wasnt it?" he said to himself, realizing that it felt quite real......too real to be just any normal dream...or nightmare.

At the same time......

"YAA!!" Sarah exclaimed as she bolted out of her chair by the viewport, drawing glances from one of the crew members in the library. She had just awoken from what could only be described as a nightmare......her mothers ship coming under fire, from Imperial Mobile Suits. She shook her head to clear the horrific image from her mind. She made her way to the communications deck, to make a call.

Mike awoke with a start, out of his nightmareish dreams. "great...first it was clowns in spacesuits...then giant freakish spiders....now Mobile Suits attacking Civie ships......" he said to himself.

Sean got a strong feeling that he should get to the bridge....he dressed and bounded swiftly down the low-gravity corridors. He found a shortcut to the bridge months ago, an unused matenance route, that moved vertically from one deck to the next. He shot up the closest one, arriving on the comand deck in record time. As he entered the bridge, he could see Sarah and Mike already and suited up.....he looked at what he was wearing, and it was his flight suit.....

Sarah had been on the com deck for five minutes, trying to get ahold of her mother, or atleast the ship at all....but no responce. She got a bad feelign and headed o the bridge....Mike had gone to the Library, to get a book, when he saw Sarah fly past him, she told him to follow her, and he did......and then he realized something.....she had gone to the library the night before, in her flight suit, and what he had put on before leaving his quarters was his own flight suit....."odd."

"Sean!" Sarah said, calling him forward. "Looks like your ready to launch now......whats going on here?" Sarah asked him......and getting suspicious about something...but not sure whether or not to put it in words just yet. "I had a bad dream....you guys too?" Sean asked them both, they nodded.

"Looks like you guys found out......" Captain Jennifer Spazintine said to them......"The civie ship, _Natalis_, called out with a distress call, then activated their beacon......and after that, we lost contact." She told them. "Isn't that...?" Sean began to ask. "Yes.....it is...." Sarah answered him. "I have already contacted general Aznable....he is on his way to their location to see what he can do......but we are closer, and will make it before even the Red Comet arrives if we move now." Captain Spaz said. "Can you three launch if the Suits are ready......can you do it now?" She asked them. "Yeah, I think I can say for all of us when I say, that we are ready." Sean said, nods of ascent coming from Sarah and Mike. "Good, go....now.......I will inform them to ready the Mobile Suits immediately." Spaz said to them. They took off for the Launch Deck. Captain Spaz turned to the night shift officer in charge of in-ship coms...

"Order Bob to ready the Mobile Suits.....Now!" She said. She turned toward the helm officers.

"Get us to the civie ship as fast as possible!" She ordered.

Their answer was to get to work, and within seconds, the ship was on the move.

Five minutes later....

"Hey, Sean, you ready?" Bob asked.

"yeah......" Sean said. Gundam steped onto the launch catapault....

"Gundam....LAUNCHING!" Sean yelled as his Suit shot down the corridor, and into the fray of battle.....followed by the Gunarmor.

"Gunarmor.......head for that Star Destroyer....I will take the Mobile Suits." Gundam said, already making for the five Suits swarming about the civie ship. "Roger that, Gundam." Came the reply.

"Hey! you bucket heads!" Gundam yelled over the broadcast channel. The Imp Suits stopped swarming and turned toward Gundam.

"Yeah....I'm talking to you! Come and Get SOME!" Gundam exclaimed as he ran one Imp Suit through with the left beam saber, drawing the right one and cutting a second Suit open with it. "Feh...your no fun." Gundam said to the Imps.

He got a strange feeling suddenly....and somehow knew that he was about to come under fire, he boosted to his left, as a emerald beam shot past him....right where he had been a second before...."ok...THAT was really wierd...." Gundam said to himself. Gundam spun around to face his attacker, and found himself starring down with a green Mobile Suit.......the same shade of green as the personaly colors of Jansen Calagi, the Green Edge, one of the Imperial ace Tie fighter pilots of the second Terran sector war........"So.......we meet again, white Mobile Suit?"

"Its you!? I thought I got you?" Gundam said, incredulous...."You thought you got me...but I got away,,not without injury though...and now I have you to blame for many things...including my lack of ablity to walk with my own two legs, and the loss of my left eye, thanks to you! Time to die, white Mobile Suit!" Jansen said, enraged. The green Mobile Suit stabbed at Gundam with a heat-bladed knife, intent in mauling the cockpit with it. Gundam kicked the Suit away from him and brought the beam rifle to bear, firiring at the Suit. It danced around his beams.

Suddenly, several expltioned wrecked across the side of the Suit, and a red blur shot past...like a Red Comet. "Its...you." Jansen said with disgust. "Hmph....is that any way to treat a rival.....talking about them as if they are nothing? Are all of you Imperial soldiers so rude?" Char asked calmly.........

**Defender**

**Part 2**

"Why you, Char!!!!!" Jansen bellowed wildly. "Now now....don't get you knickers in a twist." Char chided.

"Uh....General.....I don't think doing that is a good idea...you know how this guy is...." Gundam warned Char. "Hm...good point." Char replied.

"You are as bad as those...those....Rouges!" Jansen accused Char. "Whats that supposed to mean? An insult? You can do better than that." Gundam said, before turning to Char...."Can you handle the baka, Char?" Gundam asked. "Sure thing Gundam. Now, Jansen.....where were we....oh, yes...the part where you get all paniced that the Red Comet has come to destroy you!" Char said, ramming his red Zaku's spiked left shoulder into the front of Jansen's green Mobile Suit.

Gundam boosted toward the main enemy ship, intent on keeping it occupied long enough for the _Natalis_ to escape to the _Dorowa'_s defencive field of fire.

Mira braced herself as the ship shook under more fire. "Captain! A white Mobile Suit is coming right for us!" one of the crewmembers warned. "Get a reading on that suit!" Mira ordered.

"Checking the make of the Suit.......ma'am.......its...the Gundam!"

Gundam shot past an Imp Suit, cleaving it in half with the beam saber as it did.

A helmeted head came on the main viewer, Mira could see two eyes staring out at her with fire in them, just above a mask that conceled the rest of the face. _"Captain of the ship _Natalis_, this is the Gundam. What is your curent status?"_ the pilot asked. "We have hull damage on the starboard side of the ship, and breaches on decks five through eight. Our thrusters are damaged, and only working at twenty-three percent. Our radar is non functional." Mira informed the pilot. "Roger that. Already on my way." Gundam said, the masked man looking right at her, his eyes blazing with determination.

Gundam boosted past the bridge, flying past very close to the viewports lining it. Gundam saw an Imp Suit approach the starboard side of the ship, aiming toward one of the gaping breaches in the hull, reading to fire from a bazooka-type weapon of some sort. "Get AWAY FROM THERE!"

Crimson beams lashed out at the enemy unit, cutting into it and demolishing it. "Two units down, three left........two left!" Gundam announced, then corected, after slagging another with beam after beam from its rifle. One of the two remaining was black and grey, with red stipes running along its limbs...."perhaps a command unit?"

"One unit left!" Gundam announced as it destroyed the plain Mobile Suit next to the assumed command unit with the beam rifle.

"Damn....its the white Mobile Suit!" the enemy pilot said over the broadcast channel. "Your priority target is that ship, destroy it now, then take care of the white unit." a voice said over the com.....a voice the pilot of Gundam did not recognize, but sounded familliar.

"Hmmm....."

"Char!!!! I WILL destroy you next time!" Jansen yelled, his Suit emiting sparks from various joints and much of the armor ruined. "Yeah...you wish." Char retorted.

The green Mobile Suit, piloted by Jansen, fled the area of combat, returning to the ship that had brought them there.

Gundam turned to keep visual on the command Suit. Suddenly, Sean got a strange...sensation..."What is this?"

He saw something fly past him, then another object, alike in apperance to the first, then another and another, making four. He saw these unknown objects swirl around the enemy Suit, then erupt in a storm of beam fire, amythest beams slicing into the Suit from everywhere around it, the attack objects swarming insanely fast around it while firing at it all the while. Gundam figured this to be a new Zeon weapon, they were always coming up with crazy, but useful, things, so Gundam added his own weapons fire to the storm of beams, red lasers peircing the heart of the purple cloud of destruction and hitting their target. with the overload of attacks coming at it, the Imperial Suit could not defend from all directions and soon was nothing but slagged metal, that erupted in an explosion seconds later as the reactor detonated.

"All enemy Mobile Suit units destroyed. Char, I am returning to the ship." a voice said over the com, a female voice, the pilot of Gundam noted.

The flying beam cannons shot past Gundam and as Gundam turned, the pilot could see the pods dock to some new Mobile Armor the Zeon had cooked up.

"Thanks for the help, Gundam and pilot of the Zeon Mobile Armor! We are clear of the engagement, and within the defencive field of the _Dorowa_." Mira announced over the broadcast channel.

"Gundam, Gunarmor, return to the ship." Captain Spaz ordered. "Roger that, returning." Sean replyied.

**Chapter 5**

**A new face**

_Pyro_ set down in one of the landing fields that had been set up for large ships.

"Sean, Sarah, Mike......I need you three to go to the city and do a bit of shopping....here is the list for you. Take one of the cars." Captain Spaz ordered, handing them a list. Sarah handed it to Sean, who handed it to Mike.

"Oh maaan....why do I always get stuck with the lists?" Mike said.

The Armored Car roared out of the open bay doors, dropped a meter, slamming onto the tarmac and jolting the people aboard it, and rocketed down the runway.

"YEEEEHAAAAWWW!!!!"

"Saarraaaahhh!! NOOO!!!! AHHH!!!!"

"HOOLYY GUNDAAAAAM!!!!"

The Car arrived at their first stop, schreaching to a halt just infront of the main doors. Both the pilots of Gundam and Guncannon were completely terrified beyond sanity, their hair blown back and their eyes frozen open. Sarah was laughing still. "Look at you two......snap out of it. We got here, after all." She told them.

The two males more or les fell out of the car. Mike staggered about for a second, seeing nothing but spinning colors, Sean clutching his head and muttering words to himself.

Sarah shrugged, and the two other pilots soon recovered. They went into the store, straight up to the service desk, and showed the clerk the list of need suplies.

"Sure thing, we will have them sent to your ship." the clerk told them.

As soon as they exited the store, shouts could be heard.

"General Aznable! The Red Comet! Yay!" and other such shouts of hero worship rang in the streets.

"Ah....Sean, Sarah, Mike!"

Sean and the others turned and saw the Red Comet standing before them. "Hey there Char! How you doing?" Sean asked. "Pretty good.....I've been training a new pilot before she was to transfer to your ship. I'm not sure where she is right now though.....I think she said she was going to do something." Char told Sean.

"Roger that....Sarah, Mike, I'm going to have a walk around, Char, it was nice to see you again." Sean said. "roger that Sean." Sarah said. "It was nice to see you too, Sean." Char said. "Hey, Char...you want to get some ice cream?" Sarah asked him as Sean walked off, just wandering about.

He soon came across a pond, where several Ducks and Geese were sitting about in the mid-afternoon. He heard a call, and saw a Crane fly down, and land at the waters edge. He saw it look right at him......

"Thats odd, it never does that to just anyone....." a voice behind him said, familliar to him, from the battle a day before.

"hm?" Sean turned around, and saw a lady sitting on a bench, long purple hair flowing down her shoulders and back, wearing a Zeon uniform, and a black leather biker jacket with a strange emblem on the shoulders of it, one Sean was not familliar with. She was looking right at him.

"Who are you?" Sean asked. "The question is really.....Who are we all?" she said gravely, before she flashed him a smile, when he looked confused. "It was a joke.....I'm Brynhild.....and you must be....him....the one I have seen in dreams.....the one who is Earth's doom or destiny....you have such pretty eyes." She said. Sean just looked dumbfounded by now. "uh....um...er....Sean.....my name....er...yeah." he said, unsure of what he should say. "...they are pretty...but with a keen intellect...and an edge...like a Wildcat...." She commented. "...Ironic, that your emblem IS a Wildcat." She said, gesturing toward his uniform sleve, where a Wildcat emblem was emblazoned on it.

"There you are, Brynhild." Sean heard come from his left. he turned and saw Char coming toward them.

"I see you have met Brynhild, the pilot I spoke of earlier. She is excelent in a Mobile Armor.....especially a Newtype Mobile Armor." Char said.

"I...see....hmm...Nice to meet you, Brynhild." Sean said to her. "It was my pleasure to meet you." She said in reply. "I am going to head over to the ship, to fly my unit over to the Alliance ship. See you later, Char." Brynhild told him, as she rose from her seat, and left for the landing fields.

"uh....she is kinda..uhm..." Sean began to say.."...mystirious?" Char finished with a question. "...yeah. Thats it." Sean said.

Char nodded. "She is a Newtype, and a powerful one at that. She has been working with those powers for quite some time now...and Newtypes tend to get perceptive like that after awhile....she had been pretty high up there already when I began the training...and she spooked me even, with her perceptivity. We came across the old Texas Colony, destroyed in the first Imperial attack, and with the civilains in it not having time to evacuate.....it was haunted.....the ghosts of the past just could not rest....she gave them their deserved rest......" Char said.

Sean and Char heard the sound of a Mobile Armor in the distance, and saw it lift off from the _Dorowa_'s landing field and fly over to the _Pyro_. "Thats the Mobile Armor from yesterday!" Sean said. "Yep, that was her in that.....she built that unit herself." Char told him.

"I see.....nice Mobile Armor." Sean said.

"Well, I should probably get going now...see you later, Sean......" Char said to him before turning to leave. ...Gundam... Sean thought....he turned toward Char on instinct...unsure as to why he thought that word suddenly like that. Char was looking at him, then nooded to himself, then turned and left with a causal salute.

"Char......."


	2. Battlefront: Mars

(I own nothing about Gundam or Star Wars)

**Mobile Suit: Gundam**

**TERRA**

**UC 0089**

**March 15**

**During a battle in space, the Alliance, consisting of the forces of the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon, encounters a new threat.**

**The Empire has developed Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors that are armed with beam type weapons. After a fierce battle, Gundam and Char Aznable defeat the enemy forces.**

**Soon after, during a restless night, three youths, the pilots of the Federation Mobile Suits Gundam, Guncannon, and Guntank, have a fateful dream. They discover soon afterward that the dream was more vison than nightmare, and are deployed to defend the civillian transport Natalus, commannded by Sarah's mother. **

**The battle is sucsessful, and soon after, the Pyro and Dorowa land in a port city, to get supplies. The three youths are granted shoreleave until the Pyro is ready to launch, and they are sent on their way.**

**Meanwhile, as Sarah and Mike wander the streets with General Char along for the ride, Sean wanders into a park, and has a fateful encounter with the powerful Newtype Zeon pilot Brynhild. He discovers that she is transfering to the Pyro, and he meets Char again for the second time since arriving in the city, however, their meeting is short, and as Sean leaves t meet up with his friends, Char drifts into thought about certain......plans........**

**Episode 2: Battlefield: Mars**

**Chapter 6**

**The Red Comet's Revenge, Part 1**

Brynhild piloted her Mobile Armor into the hangar of the _Pyro_, and seeing for the first time, the Gundam, up close. "Gundam........"

Char could have called his ship for a car to come and pick him up, but he liked to walk. "That pilot of the Gundam.......he seems to have some signs of being a Newtype....but I will need to keep a closer eye on him to see for certain.......he could be our greatest ally....or our greatest enemy......it all depends on how the next few days turn out...." Char said to himself.

He thought about how he had gotten to his current place in life...._sometimes, life deals one bad cards....you just need to know how to play them well...._Char thought. He shrugged, thinking about his _true_ objective.....

_Well....soon, the first of the Zabi's will fall......then, its only a matter of time from there...._

_Degwin is my final objective......I will deal with Garma first though....it will shake them up a bit, show them they are not invincible.......Gihren will be tricky....he is a brilliant strategest....I will just have to figure out how to deal with him when the time comes....Kycilia will be quite dificult, she's sly....Dozle.....hm....he is loyal, but dangerous....anyway.....time to put my plan into motion...._

Char straightened his red uniform and continued to walk to his ship, planning his revenge on the Zabi's for killing his father.

Char chuckled darkly, reveling in the feeling of power his plan gave him, the dark sensation of the ability to destroy and ruin at will.......

In another part of the city, Sean shuddered suddenly, feeling a chill wave of sickness wash over him. He stumbled for a moment, then recovered, but was left to wonder what had caused it...."Maybe it was that hotdog from that street vendor?" he asked himself, popping an antiacid in his mouth.

On the Imperial Flagship _Iron Fist_......

"Hm....he is falling to the darkness....soon, Master...I shall be able to forge him into the blade we shall drive into our enemies." A sinister, black-color armored man said, to a figure above him, a large, holographic head. "Be sure that you can....I do not tolorate failer...not even from my own aprentice. On other matters....how have you been doing, as far as the new weapons are concerned.....do you think it would be wise to procede to massproduce them for use against the Rebellion?" the sinister head asked, already knowing what he himself was going to do, but curious to know what his aprentice thought, on the matter.

"If it were up to me...." the armored man said, continuing, "I would wait to see if we can crush the enemies here first with them, before massproducing them elsewhere." he finished.

"Hm......have you been looking into my mind again? What have I told you about that!?" the sinister head asked, angry. "I have not....it is my opinion on the matter." the armored man said in reply.

"........very well.......we will wait to see if the mobile suits ontinue to be effective in this sector, before massproducing them. Give me regular reports, and keep me updated on the.....project." the sinister head ordered, before vanishing. The armored man rose from his kneeling pose, and stalked out of the communications room and into the bridge itself. "General Halzen, bring the ship toward our Mobile Suit Production Facility, so I can pick up my new Mobile Suit, and so we can aquire the new model units." the Armored man said to Halzen.

"Yes, my lord." Halzen said, ordering the helmsmen to set course for the MS production facility orbiting Jupiter.

**Chapter 7**

**Destruction**

"Gundam, Brynhild, launch as soon as you can." Captain Spaz ordered.

"Roger that, Gundam....launching!"

"Got it, Zakuro launching!"

Spaz looked away from the two moniters displaying the pilots of Gundam and Zakuro, and toward the display showing the pilot of Guntank, the Mobile Suit currently latched onto the front of _Pyro_ to act as additional fire.

"Guntank, get ready to engage." Spaz ordered.

"You got it."

She turned to the gunnery crews.

"Prepare to open fire on the enemy Mobile Weapons."

"Helmsman, bring us closer to the enemy units, and put us between them and the city." Spaz ordered.

The ship began to possision itself in the ordered manner when Gundam and Zakuro deployed from the left launch bay. They had never been able to get the right sides doors to open, and the repair crews could never figure it out either. There was also the situation of that they could never get any reading of what was in there, and all entry doors leading into it were sealed somehow in a way that prevented them from opening the doors.

Spaz could see five AT-AT High Grade Types (AT-AT-HGT) approaching the city.

"Brynhild, can you go at them from the air, and I will attack at ground level?" Gundam asked over the com line.

"Sure thing Gundam. _Pyro_, I am making my attack run now." Brynhild said.

"Roger."

Spaz watched as the Zakuro hurled itself at a hapless AT-AT-HGT and ripped it open with one massive clawed arm.

She saw another fall apart, split in half and both halfs falling away from eachother, Gundam was visible beyond it, and it was blocking the heavy blaster cannons, the equivilent strength of a Zeon Anti-Orbital strength Mega Particle Cannon, of another AT-AT-HGT.

Gundam fell over, knocked down by the force of the hit, and the shield was destroyed. Spaz rolled her eyes subtley. "Thats gonna be costly to replace.....at least he seems alright." she said as Gundam Rose, and grabbed the head of the AT-AT-HGT in both hands and ripped it off. Gundam then dropped it and kicked the rest of the now headless Mobile Weapon on its side. Gundam looked down at the head, and just after the last Imperial escaped, Gundam stepped on the head, crushing it. "That is what happens to those who mess with Gundam." Sean said over the broadcast channel. Gundam saw an AT-ST and grabbed it, throwing it aside. It boosted right at another AT-AT-HGT and boosted right over it, landing on the other side and turning to see it fall apart in two halves, both dropping to the ground hard. Gundam's beam saber shorted for some reason, so Sean put it away and got out the beam rifle.

"Gundam, ten enemy mobile suits approaching from the southeast." Brynhild warned, already harrasing half of them with her MA's funnels, the small attack units swarming around and sniping at the enemy MSs from everywhere.

"Hm......Roger that............." Gundam said.

Sean felt....odd. "Whats.....this sensation?"

Brynhild felt it too. "What is this...?"

A bright yellow mobile suit of Imperial design, with black stripes on it, rose from over a mountain.

"So.....its the white one, and the Zeon Mobile Armor." the pilot of the yellow MS said. "Captain Halliberton, the MS team is under fire from the remote weapons of the Zeon unit, shall I bring the ship in to attack?"

"No, stay where you are. I will deal with it alone." Halliberton said.

He boosted right at the white Mobile Suit.

"Outdated Mobile Suits are no match for the might of the Empire! Die, by the hands of the mighty EMS-01/B Destructor 2, the newest version of the Destructor Suits you have been ruining so far, vile scum....DIIIEE!!!!!" Halliberton bellowed at Gundam, as it cut into Gundam with a metal blade that seemed to be able to go through most mateirials by vibrating the blade with sonic waves.

"Gah!" Sean exclaimed as the metal blade, which whined something fierce, passed right over his head......and his own head, not the head of Gundam. The main moniter was out, the lines leadint to it from the cameras inside the head of Gundam were cut.

"Blast it." Sean said. Somehow he could....see...the Destructor 2. He saw it had another blade, holding it as if to stab, and about to stab it right where the cockpit of Gundam was.

The strange thing was, he could see this from inside the enemy unit, as if seeing through the pilot's eyes.

".....how can this be...?" he said, as he moved Gundam away, but not out of line of sight of the enemy pilot, and himself. "How did you-UGAH!" Halliberton exclaimed as Gundam grabbed the head of the Destructor 2 and squeezed hard, ruining it, then shoving it away from itself.

"White Mobile Suit.....right now.....your entire fight here has been a waste.....we already had the city rigged to detonate when ever we wanted it to....this battle was just set up to trap you here.....you shall soon see any lost friends and family, pilot of the white Mobile Suit. As for me....Ive gotta go, see ya in hell........HA HA HA HA HA H-" Sean cut Halliberton off, by grabbing the Destructor 2 and falling backwards. "Brynhild, Pyro, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! THE CITY IS RIGGED TO BLOW UP!" Sean warned them.

He had a bad feeling about what was to come.

"Gundam, get back to the ship!" Spaz ordered, as the Zakuro returned to the ship, right ahead of a white hot beam of destruction that hammered into the ground right where Gundam was. "I had no time to return.....Just....stay alive...all of you." Sean said to them before the com system shorted out from the heat, sparing him from the sounds of an angry man who had been betrayed by his own subordinates, who were more than ready to replace the hated Captain Halliberton of the Empire with someone else.

The Destructor 2 soon melted into nothing, the metals it was made of evaporating in the extreme heat. Gundam began to dissolve as well.

Sean could see the white light of death through the metal walls of the cockpit of the dying Gundam.

The beam tore into the small room.

"NO!" Sarah and Mike exclaimed simultaniously. Brynhild could not even say anything.

Captain Spaz watched as the shilouet of the Gundam began to disolve from the beam.

"Sean....." Spaz said.

"Captain! The city...its...." one of the officers said. Spaz looked away and saw the city explode.

"We....failed...."

"I'm sorry, but I did not know of the bombs, until they exploded." General Aznable said over the com line.

"Whats happeneing with that beam? Did your ship take any damage from it?" Char asked.

"No........but...." Spaz said, relaying the data from their own cameras and senors to Chars ship, _Dorowa._

"Gundam is in there?!" Char exclaimed.

Spaz turned toward the sight of the beam, with what was left of Gundam pinned down by it.

It exploded.

The beam faded into nothing, leaving a massive, deep crater in the ground, where it had burned into the planet. "We...will have to find where it came from, then destroy it." Spaz said calmly to the crew. "We cannot let his fight be in vain, he was one of the ones that spearheaded our last offencive against them. We will live on, and defeat the Empire, and we will do it for his honor. All hands, salute." Captain Spaz said over the ship's intercom.

Char appeared on the main viewer. "We will assist you in finding the source of that attack, and in destroying it. I will do it personally, if I must." he said to them.

"Roger that, General. I need to contact Jabruo about this turn of events, they will probably want us to go there for a refit and resupply. Why don't you come with us?" Spaz said. "Alright, I will come with you." Char replyed.

**Chapter 8**

**Arrival in Jaburo**

The ships Pyro and Dorowa, after a long and arduous flight in space, fending off an Imerial detachment the entire time, fiannly arrived on Earth and approached the airspace around Jaburo, South America.

The doors leading to two ship docks opened, the trees planted on them moving with the doors.

"So...thats Jaburo.....I have this wierd feeling that I've been here before.....odd, anyway....prepare the ship for landing." Char ordered.

"Hm.......I wonder if the rumors as true, that they have a Newtype pilot that is to transfer to our ship, in another Gundam unit.....prepare this ship for docking." Captain Spaz ordered.

The ships landed, docking clamps extended to hold the ships in place, and Worker GMs, the mass-production units based off of the Gundam and modified in this case for labor, were carrying pallets with various crates on them, while Guncannon MP units looked on, some of them watching the Zeon ship land.

In another part of the base, a young man watched the Zeon ship land. "Hm....I never thought I would ever see one of those land in Jaburo....and there is my new assignment....the Pyro. Nice ship, a bit beat up, but I guess these days, that happens." the young man said. "Luetenant Amuro Ray, please report to the Mobile Suit hangar at once." a voice said over the intercom for that room.

"I guess its time." he said, and departed the lounge, heading for the hangar.

In the hangar....

"Its time kid, you ready?" Luetenant Sleggar Law said to Amuro, holding some papers. "I got our transfer papers already signed for us, so we have our orders. We are to head to the ship, Pyro, and land our units there, then.....? Thats it? Hmph.....oh well, I guess they just want us to mingle with the crew on Amuro, lets say hi." Sleggar said, handing Amuro his transfer papers and orders before leaping into his fighters cockpit. "Hm....I guess its time, Gundam." Amuro said as he looked at his Mobile Suit, the RX-78-NT-1 Gundam NT-1.

"Commander of the Federation ship Pyro, we are requesting permission to come aboard." Sleggar said into the com. The voice of a woman replyed.

"This is Captain Jennifer Spazintine of the Pyro, permission denied....."

"What!? We have our transfer papers right he-" Sleggar began to say before Captain Spaz said, "Just kidding...permission granted, please come aboard."

Amuro laughted in his cockpit. "What!? Whats so funny?" Sleggar asked. "Nothing.....heh." Amuro said in reply. The left deployment bay doors opened in the Pyro, admitting them inside. Amuro saw a space that had been designated for the Gundam....the RX-78-2 Gundam, the one that had been the deciding factor at the Battle of Endymion.

It was empty. "Hm....what happened to the old Gundam?" Amuro thought aloud. "I heard that it was destroyed on Mars, and the pilot died with his Suit." Sleggar said. "....I see."

"Mr. Ray....please park your Gundam in bay one." the operator said monotomnously, like he was trying to keep his emotions in check by suppressing them. _It must have been hard, to lose a friend, and then have some new guy come and take his parking space....._Amuro thought, noting that Bay One was the empty place where the old Gundam once stood proudly.

"Roger that. Docking in Bay One." Amuro announced, pulling his Gundam backwards into the docking bay, and letting the restraints to hold the Suit in place clamp around it.

**Chapter 9**

**Survival**

Seam awoke, finding himself about a good half mile from the crater his Gundam had been destroyed in, and almost been his own place of doom.....almost.

He climbed out of the wreckage of the Core Fighter, of which he had used to shield himself from the beam, seeking shelter behind it, in the narow space between the core block it converted into to the fit in the Gundam, and the inner frame of Gundam. "Dang......How long has it been, since I got almost melted, then blown up?" Sean asked himself as he watched the sun rise to the east, above a ticked off looking sandstorm, coming his way.

"Hmph.....out of the frying pan and into the fire, then out of that and into the sandblaster......I just have the greatest luck in the bloody world, don't I?" Sean said to himself, glad his helmet was intact as the winds began o pick up around him and blow sand at him. "HEY! OVER HERE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" someone yelled into the broadcast com that his helmets speakers played loudly into his ears. He looked around stupidly for a second, then found an ATV with a man in a Zeon uniform that was purple and blue/grey, with a menacing helmet that had the front upper panel come to a point just over the visor. Sean ran to the ATV and lept aboard.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sean said. "No problem, but hang on because I am going to floor it now." the man said. Sean regonized the voice as the man he fought alongside during the Batle of Solomon, where this man had earned the nickname, The Nightmare of Solomon, by destroying every Imperial ship he came across, in defence of Solomon. Sean had fought along side of him and had liked him, for he stood by his convictions no matter what. "Gato...."

"Hm? What is it?" Anavel Gato asked.

"Nothing......remember when you fought along side Gundam during the Battle of Solomon? Remember what the pilot really looked like?" Sean asked as Gato brought the ATV around behind a tall oblisk of stone to shelter them for a moment. Gato looked at him and said "Yes...I remember him well."

Sean removed his helmet. "Is it really-?" Gato began to ask, startled as he had heard that Gundam had been destroyed before, along with the city that Gato had come to look for survivors in. "Yes.....its me. Long time no see, my friend." Sean said to him, as he put his helmet back on. "Lets get moving, I assume you have some kind of trannsport other than this, nearby." Sean said, gesturing to the ATV. "Yes, we came looking for survivors. We found a few, which is good. I am glad I decided to check out the wreckage of the object you were in, was that your Core Fighter?" Gato asked. "Yes.....it was....." Sean said in reply.

"Sean....we are trying to make a new model Mobile Suit......do you think that we could salvage the parts of Gundam to make it?" Gato asked. "Sure...lets wait till the storm fades first though, heh." Sean said.

**Chapter 10**

**Tragedy of White, Red and Black**

"Ray, Law, get to your units, launch as soon as you can!" Spaz ordered them.

"Roger!" they both said, before rushing to the hangar, and their units.

It had been only a week, and already the divition of Imperials that had trailed the Pyro managed to get within attack range of Jaburo.

The Imperials had landed with new model Mobile Suits designed for jungle warfare, and Mobile Suits designed for aquatic combat, and used them to carry out the first wave of the attack, the second was now begining.....the raid with the rest of the main attack forces, consisting of their Destructor 2 units and a new unit designed for rapid attack, the Imps equivalent of the Zeon Dom Suit.....the Razer.

The Aliance forces suffered heavy losses at the start of the battle, as it had been completely unknown to the Alliance, that the Imperials would attempt such a bold manuever.

The Imperial forces were led by a mysterious pilot, with menacing armor, and an evil aura, not to mention being very tall, and wearing a cape that trailed behind like a foul serpent.

His Mobile Suit was jet black, and shiny like his own armor.It held no ranged weapons, and only used a red bladed Beam Saber, similar to Gundam's own weapon, but with less of a floppy blade (the blade of Gundam had a tendancy to bend slightly as it was swung, the new weapon the enemy used was rigid and held its form, even against reflective armors)

"Follow me in, and maintain a constant rate of supression fire, to hold them down." the enemy commander said to his subordinates, with a distorted, sinister voice. His Destructor 2 moved forward.

"Another one down!" Amuro said, as a Destructor 2 fell to his Beam Rifle. "Nice kill, Ray, watch your butt though, I hear from the radio chatter that there is a black D2 that is ripping our defence forces at point B a new one......I had better get over there, the enemy forces have thinned enough here that the main line can hpold them back, and the black unit seems to be leading some sort of push, so lets get over there." Sleggar Law said.

"Roger that, lead the way." Amuro said.

The NT-1 Gundam followed Law's Core Fighter, covering it from enemy fire with its own fire.

"So, the Gundam....."

A red beam blalde sliced into Amuro's line of sight almost before he could stop NT-1 Gundam.

"Who the blazes are you!?" Amuro said in surprise.

"Thats the guy! Amuro, I'll cover you!" Sleggar said.

Amuro wasted no time to talk, he drew his Beam Saber, and let himself go. He had been discovered to be a Newtype, years ago. Now, with practice, he was an Ace Pilot. He trusted the instincts that showed him the right way, and even now, his Newtype senses were barely keeping up with this guy.

"Dang! Look at them go...." Sleggar said to himself as he made another strafing run at the black Suit.

"Gundam....I have been waiting to fight you." the pilot said in a mechanical voice, one filled with dark intentions.

"No time to waste, talking to you!" Amuro snapped at the pilot.

"Fine then, perhaps this will show you that you should not talk to people like that." the pilot said, before Amuro had trouble breathing. He grasped at the collar of his flight suit, and could not seem to pull away what ever was choking him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Sleggar roared, hammering the black D2 Suit with beams. The black Suit swayed a moment, and Amuro could breath again, "th-thanks....Law..." Amuro panted out, already swinging NT-1's beam saber.

The blade was blocked by the black Suit's own beam saber.

"Foolish, trying that......I will destroy you, but later. General. Raze Jaburo." The enemy pilot said, clearly in charge of this operation.

"Enemy ship preparing to bombard the base, all units, retreat NOW!" General Revil ordered.

"Ray, Law, get to the ship, NOW!" Spaz told them.

"Roger, returning."

The NT-1 Gundam and Law's Core Fighter boarded the Pyro, as it flew over them, surrounded by elscaping Federation and Zeon ships. "Where is General Aznable?" Amuro asked, before turning Gundam around on instinct.

He saw Char fighting the black Suit, as emerald beams of destruction rained down around them both.

"What the heck is he DOING!?"

"Red Comet, right?" the armored man asked Char.

"Yeah, thats it. DIE!" Char said, then yelled, as he shot every missle he had at the black D2 Suit.

"Impressive.....most impressive, but not enough." The armoed man said, dodgng the missles, fired point blank impossibly, and then running his crimson blade into the core of Char's Suit.....

"Now...you die."

Char's Suit fell on its side, badly damaged.

"GENERAL!" Amuro exclaimed, as NT-1 Gundam lept from the Hangar, and right infront of the downed Red Comet. "I will destroy you if you even think of getting any closer!" Amuro warned.

"get out of my way." the pilot said, Amuro finding his Gundam flying backward as if shoved hard. Emerald beams rained down around him as he fell to the ground.".....ugh....what the heck was THAT!?" Amuro asked in shock.

"Only a small portion of the power of the dark side." the pilot said. "Whats this 'dark side' your talking about?"

"Something that you cannot defeat with mere weapons alone." the pilot told him, before grinding Gundam into the burning ground, with a wave of the D2's hand.

"Gundam.........can you feel the darkness closing around you? It is calling to you, it wants to help you....but you have to let it." the pilot said.

"Shut it! Stop talking all freaky like that! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amuro said, as he pushed back with his mind, and caused the enemy to fall back a bit.

"hm.." the enemy said.

"YEah...didnt like that!" Amuro said, as he rushed at the enemy, ramming it, right into the ground.

Amuro got up quickly and kicked a tree down ontop of the enemy Suit, to delay it, as he grabbed Char up as he was climbing out of the wreck of his Suit, just before an emerald beam ripped into the Suit, right where Char HAD ben moments ago.

"Thanks, Gundam." Char said to Amuro.

NT-1 Gundam lept up into the open hangar of the Pyro.

"Don't do that again, or I will have to-General Aznable!" Captain Spaz began to say before seeing Char climb up from the hand of NT-1 Gundam and onto one of the catwalks.

He turned and saluted to Spaz, she returned it. "Nice to see you again, Captain." Char said. "Dorowa?" Char asked. "Intact, and waiting for you in Guatamala base, with the rest of the fleet." Spaz said to Char.

Spaz watched as the others walked out of the hangar, into the ship itself.

She looked at Bay One, where Sean's Gundam once stood.

"Sean.....I wish you were here now.....I wish you could see how much Sarah, and the rest of us, misses you." Spaz said.

She looked at the setting sun, red over the burning fires of the remains of Jaburo.

"If things keep going as they are, we might lose this war....Sean......I wish you were here now....you predicted this might happen, the fall of Jaburo.....how tragically right you were......"


End file.
